


i will wrap you in my arms and you will know that you are saved

by staylucky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A little bit of Daddy Kink, Bareback Sex, Biting, Bottom Isak Valtersen, Boyfriends, Consensual Rough Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominant Even, M/M, PWP, Reference to Spanking, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Isak, Thicc!Isak, Top Even Bech Næsheim, biting kink, happy boyfriends, plus a smudge of feminisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staylucky/pseuds/staylucky
Summary: During a lazy morning in bed, Isak becomes transfixed by Even's teeth.





	i will wrap you in my arms and you will know that you are saved

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my train journey home earlier. It was an idea that just kind of came to me about biting. It’s a random PWP set in canon universe where Even and Isak live together and are a couple. It’s slightly ABO influenced (Even’s delicious alpha teeth, hello?)
> 
> I am still planning to write the teacher’s AU and some Chrisak and you guys are the sweetest and loveliest, but I’m sorry, I can’t commit to a time. It takes me quite a while to write and I am perfectionist, I don’t want to churn out shit for the sake of it, so please bear with me re other fics! My life will be chaotic again when I start back at work next week but I’m enjoying this fandom and I’m not going anywhere, I’m here, I’ll be writing! <333
> 
> You can find me on twitter @skamdalized  
> I’m also vaguely around on tumblr http://girlxfriday-blog.tumblr.com/ I used to write a blog for my previous fandom (not this blog, this is just my personal) but I figured I may as well use tumblr a little more
> 
> The title is from Let Me Sign - Robert Pattinson.
> 
> <333

 Isak’s still shell-shocked by the direction his life has taken recently. He can’t quite believe his good luck. The high he felt when he and Even officially became a couple, in love and besotted, has subsided, leaving him with a perfect calmness, a true love that is as exciting as the songs and the movies say it is. He told Eva he wanted to live his life truthfully and embrace every moment. As he lies here in the crumpled bedsheets, white sheets stained with droplets of tea and crumbs of bread that he’s always complaining about, Even staring at him softly, he has to catch his breath.

“What?” Even asks, breaking into a smile, eyes reading Isak’s face with slight confusion.

“What?” Isak asks back. He brings his hand up to play with Even’s cheek, his jaw, the hair that begins above his ear, soft pale skin that goes on forever. Isak likes to draw patterns into it, sometimes gentle and beautiful like art and sometimes rough and needy, drawing blood.

“You’re thinking,” Even points out, “what are you thinking?”

Isak’s cheek is against the pillow. There’s no rush on a Sunday. He continues to stroke Even’s face, Even’s hand easy and steady on Isak’s back as he writes something with his finger. Isak shivers, wondering what he’s writing on Isak’s skin, invisible words, maybe a song, a poem.

“I’m thinking, what’s Even thinking?” Isak says, blinking as the light from the morning gets in his eyes, the curtains opened from earlier when Even went to make them coffee. Even lets Isak trace his mouth, before he moves his hand and strokes a thumb over Even’s chin, down his impossibly long neck.

“You’re a liar,” Even accuses lazily, hand moving up Isak’s back to the top of his spine, clever fingers playing Isak, pressing a thumb into the very top. Isak moans, gratified, especially as Even moves and presses into his shoulder blade.

“Give me a massage,” Isak suggests, “my bones need it.”

“You’ll have to pay me for it,” Even warns, “these talented fingers come at a cost.”

“I’m poor,” Isak says, still searching Even’s face as they lie closely together, “how could I pay for it?” he wonders. Even licks his lips, shuffling even closer, so that Isak can feel Even’s hips near his.

“Well, there is another currency I’m willing to accept, if you can’t pay for it in money,” Even says sincerely, large hand mapping down Isak’s back to the curve of his ass, “and let’s face it, you’ve got plenty to offer,” Even grins, pinching Isak’s ass playfully.

“Are you saying I’m fat?” Isak asks, Even laughing loudly, Isak about to wriggle away in protest when Even tightens his grip on him.

“You’ve got a sizeable ass,” Even says, hands still there, exploring the flesh underneath them as Isak scoffs.

“You’re a dick, Even,” Isak says, Even’s eyes sparkling with mischief, shutting Isak up with a kiss. Isak moves up to meet Even in the kiss, both comfortable and happy, handsy and gentle as they laze and graze their way into Sunday. Isak thinks Even’s going to give in, use his hands and strength to press down on Isak’s skin, and Isak will lie there and take it happily before Even finishes his task and moves onto opening Isak up for his cock but he’s distracted, looking at Even’s mouth. He encourages Even to open it, silent, just a little, looking at Even’s teeth, the sharp canine teeth standing out. He traces the bottom of it with his finger until Even pounces forward, biting the tip.

“Ow,” Isak mutters, Even grinning as he continues to hold Isak’s finger in his mouth, between his teeth.

“Don’t tease me, then,” Even says, but Isak doesn’t relent.

“Don’t bite me yet,” Isak requests, so Even doesn’t, allows Isak to play, touching his teeth until Even frowns, almost giggling.

“Are you my dentist, baby?” Even asks, “what you trying to do?”

“I just…,” Isak frowns, “I like your teeth.”

“Thanks,” Even laughs, “they come in useful.”

“Bite me again,” Isak requests, Even looking at his curled hand between them before he moves in to bite Isak’s finger, gentle nips as he works down it before he gets to the palm and sinks in.

“Ah,” Isak gasps, eyes transfixed as Even pulls off to lick the dents in Isak’s skin before he twists Isak’s hand around, tracing his teeth down the more sensitive skin on the back of Isak’s hand before biting him again, Isak letting out a small whimper. Even lets go, not keeping his teeth in Isak, and he licks the tiny wounds. Isak’s toes curl slightly as his dick starts to harden. He feels his face flush as Even catches on, too, feeling Isak’s hardening dick against him.

“You little freak,” Even smiles, Isak blushing, burrowing his face into the pillow.

“I love it,” Even says, Isak’s wrist looking even smaller than usual as Even places it in his hand, bringing it up to his mouth as he kisses Isak’s heartbeat before biting the skin that’s stretched over the bone. Isak’s own mouth is open in awe as he watches, each time Even gets a small bite of him tightly between his teeth Isak’s cock jumps and he knows Even can feel it. Isak’s other arm is tense, hand in Even’s hair, gripping tightly as he watches Even make a mess of his wrist, his hand.

“Mark it,” Isak whispers, “I want you to mark me.”

“Oh, I will,” Even promises, kissing over the indents, licking over Isak’s wrists before he begins to nibble, working up to it.

“Here,” Isak begs, exposing his neck and using his free hand to show Even want he wants, “can you do it here?”

“That will hurt, baby,” Even tells him, but Isak knows he wants it too. Isak loves seeing his patterns on Even’s skin but it’s always the tops of his arms, his back, places that are covered and secret. He wants to wear Even proudly, like an accessory. Even’s hungry, Isak can see it in his eyes, the way he looks at Isak’s neck and imagines red bruises and claiming marks over it.

“Come here,” Isak suggests, Even brushing his nose against Isak’s before Isak sneakily takes a kiss from him, Even deepening it. Even breaks off, pushing Isak’s jaw upwards with his thumbs before he lowers his mouth and kisses Isak throat. Isak shudders as Even licks up, warm, wet tongue insistent, heavy.

“I’m not an ice cream,” Isak giggles, “ _bite_ me.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Even says darkly, making Isak gasp involuntarily. He’s silent then as Even licks him, occasionally kissing, like he’s mapping out the entirety of Isak’s neck, his throat. The feel of Even’s tongue on his neck is making his blood warm, temperature rising even faster when his cock is against Even’s hips, the delicious sensation of sliding up against hot skin.

Even finally tips his head right back, easing him up with his thumbs under Isak’s jaw. Isak goes with it, happy to follow Even’s lead, gasping as he feels those sharp teeth unashamedly biting into his delicate neck. He stutters, moaning, as Even lets go, leaning up so he can look down at the first set of toothmarks.

“Perfect,” Even states, straight back into Isak, this time sinking his teeth in and adding tongue, the feeling of tightness with a soft lick making Isak shake. His neck is burning, Even in a rhythm now, moving left to right, but Isak trusts him implicitly. Even knows exactly what Isak needs. It was difficult, having those conversations. Isak’s always felt awkward talking about sex, never mind having to clearly state his sexual preferences and fantasises aloud but Even was patient, understanding. They experimented with sex without the need to label anything at all, both coordinated with each other and each other’s bodies. Isak didn’t ask for written permission to tug Even’s hair, he just did it, needing it, and Even had moaned, and smiled. They experimented with dirty talk, Isak shy and clumsy with the words in his mouth but enjoying hearing it, Even colourful and good at it. It was the extra stuff they negotiated, the choking, the restraints, the sex toys, not an everyday or every week occurrence but things they both wanted.

“Even,” Isak pleads, “ah, that’s…”

Even sucks off from his latest bite, raising himself up by his hands to look at Isak.

“It’s so good,” Isak pants, “can you see the marks?”

Even gently moves Isak’s face over so he can check, smirking as he nods. Isak gasps as he feels Even’s fingers teasing his balls, dipping under, stroking there, Isak spreading his legs further to let Even move closer. Even sits up, softly touching Isak, thumb rubbing over his balls and occasionally his cock while his fingers tease against Isak’s hole, reading to spread him open wide. Isak’s needy and desperate already, the pressure applied to his neck having made his cock hard, pre-cum at the tip, which Even collects on his hand, bringing it to Isak’s lips.

“Your turn to use that little tongue for me, kitten,” Even encourages, Isak giving a nod before he opens and tastes himself, panting as Even now plays with his rim, both pressing against it and pulling at it from the inside. It’s a stretch Isak adores, mixed with the taste of his spunk, the taste of Even’s palm, he’s ready for more.

“Go and get the lube for me, baby,” Even says, satisfied his hand is licked clean, removing his finger from Isak’s hole. Isak shuffles over to the side of the bed and clambers around looking for it, finding the half-used bottle and handing it to Even. Even squirts a generous amount onto his hand, rubbing two fingers into it as Isak settles back down. He bites his lip as Even moves to open his asshole again, long finger easily making its way into Isak’s warmth, before he slowly adds the next wet finger. Isak doesn’t move, tries to just allow Even to do this, because as much as he just wants Even in him he knows Even loves watching this.

“You look good enough to eat,” Even says, scissoring his fingers ever so slightly, “so tight and warm for me, little one.”

Isak whimpers at that, nodding, Even fingering him a little faster before he brings his other hand to Isak’s cock, a gentle grasp around it as he jacks him off slowly.

“You’re so good,” Even coos, “such a good, sweet boy.”

Isak gasps, trying to rock back onto Even’s fingers now, feeling jittery and close especially as Even plays with his dick, large hand able to move from tip to base quickly.

“Are you my good boy, Issy?” Even questions, Isak gabbling, “yes, I’m your good boy,” edging closer, bringing a hand to meet Even’s on his cock but Even removes them without fuss.

“Your hands stay on the bed, princess,” Even reminds him, a moan pulled from Isak at the nickname, hands flopping down as he lets Even continue. His eyes widen as Even stops, covering the rest of the lube over his own hard dick, adding a little more. Isak bites his lip as he looks at Even’s cock. Isak knows it’s big, bigger than average, a nice thickness with soft fair curls over his balls. Isak knows he has nothing to compare to it to, not really, but he’s confident he’s a very lucky boy.

Even’s happy with how lubed up he is and how stretched Isak is, tugging on Isak’s thigh, pushing it up, ready to push his cock into Isak.

“Hold yourself open, Isak,” Even demands, Isak moving his arms to his sides, his right hand under his thigh as he stretches open his ass to make it easier for Even.

“Look at you, hmm?” Even asks, “you look like a treat,” he says, jerking himself off a little as he angles his cock.

“All for you,” Isak pants, letting out a pained “ah!” as Even introduces the head inside of Isak.

“I know it’s for me,” Even grunts, making his way inside, “you’re mine.”

“Ah, yes,” Isak agrees, out of breath, Even almost fully in him, thick cock making Isak feel dickstruck, dizzy with it, Even sliding the last bit so he’s balls deep against Isak’s hole, moving both Isak’s long legs so his ankles fall over Even’s shoulders. Isak doesn’t have a favourite position, as such. He loves riding Even, loves the way Even stares up at him, or sometimes he’ll reverse it, a little dirtier that way, Isak’s ass clapping back as Even plays with it, watching it bounce. He loves it when Even shoves him down and fucks him from behind. It’s always rough that way, always just Even clinging to his hips with his big hands and fucking him ferociously, Isak squealing beneath him as he gets fucked. There’s this way, too, face to face, both loving and brutal, the two not divorced from each other but mutual, both important, both delicious, neither better than the other, just depending on what they both need and crave in that moment.

Isak loves seeing his small ankles dangling like this; he gets an addictive view of Even’s pretty face, his strong arms as he pulls Isak close as he fucks him. He can see his own cock, hard and pink, often with pre-cum collecting at the head which Even will sometimes smooth into his cock, using it as a sort of lube, or he’ll lean in and lick it off. This time, Even is making grooves into Isak’s hips. Isak feels like his grip is iron tight, like nothing could remove Even’s hands from Isak’s body as he thrusts in, Isak crying out. He’s used to Even’s cock by now but it’s still big and Isak’s little, like Even said, _tight_. He aches for that ache; craves that sense of it’s too much, but not quite.

“Take it,” Even pants, “take it for me, Isak,” hips slapping against Isak’s thighs, his ass. Isak whimpers, trying to nod, his whole body shaking with Even’s rough thrusts.

“My baby,” Even grins, Isak knocked out by the way Even’s hair is mussed up, sweat glistening on his forehead, “you like getting fucked like this, Issy?”

Isak reaches for Even’s neck, a gentle stroke across it as Even slows his thrusts down.

“Say it,” Even commands, “say it.”

“I like… I like getting fucked, like this,” Isak says obediently, face flushing even more pink, despite the fact it’s only Even, it’s just them, Isak still feeling giddy as he says those naughty words, echoing Even’s filthy mouth.

“I know you love it princess,” Even says, thrusting in particularly deeply, making Isak yelp, “next time I’m going to fuck you from behind. Spank that ass. You want that? Want me to tan your ass with my hand, leave you with handprints?”

Isak gurgles in agreement, incapable of much else.

Even laughs, angry thrusts as he races to the finishing line, almost talking to himself rather than Isak now, “yeah, you want it, don’t you? You love me marking you. I’ll spank that ass of yours, baby, don’t worry, give you a nice red ass to go with your red neck,” he promises, Isak whimpering as skin slaps skin, Even’s cock pounding against his prostate, Isak’s own cock leaking desperately. Isak wants to lower his legs and wrap them around Even, encouraging Even by tightening around him but he doesn’t have to because Even comes with a cry, stuttering as he empties himself into Isak, pushing Isak’s ankles off him before he collapses on top of his boyfriend, still thrusting slightly as his cock twitches.

He babbles something that makes no sense, Isak gasping as he’s sensitive, the feeling of Even’s come in him a juxtaposition of pleasant but uncomfortable. He’s sweaty, flushed, eyes rolling back as Even takes his dick in his hand and jerks him off forcefully. Isak feels lube added to the mix, not watching, just taking in the sensation of Even’s strong hand and the wetness of the lube, the way Even comes up to the head of his cock and makes a fist.

“Thrust into it for me, princess,” Even says, “fuck it for me, you can do it, you’re so sweet.”

Isak sobs, gone, thrusting into the wet fist Even’s made around his dick, other hand coming to the base, encouraging Isak, Isak’s moans desperate as he gets there, finally coming when Even clamps down on his neck with those goddamn teeth. The feeling of the bite and wet tightness around his cock wipe him out entirely, body rigid before it’s limp. He’s out of it, knows Even’s left the bed to get wipes to clean them up, happy when his boy is back with the goods, grabbing Even for a kiss.

“You’re filthy,” he accuses Even.

“You’re the one with come dripping out your ass,” Even chortles, Isak swatting at him. He throws his leg in the air dramatically and lets Even clean him, always tender and thorough, Isak shaky after an orgasm and not in the mood for any further teasing.

“All better,” Even assesses, throwing the wipes away before he falls back into bed.

“Damn, Issy, you really going to school with your neck in that kind of mess?” Even asks, Isak stretching, feline and pretty as he does.

“Yeah,” he sighs, touching his neck, eyes closed, “you’re not there with me anymore,” he pouts, “I want everyone to still _see_ you with me… on me.”

He sneaks a glance at Even, Even’s flushed face and slightly smug grin, Even rewarding him with a kiss.

*

Isak almost trips over on the way to Nissen, late as always, running as he recognises the yellow beanie of his best friend.

“Jonas!” he yells, stopping the boys in their tracks, all turning to greet Isak as he pants, out of breath.

“You really need to leave on time, bro…,” Mahdi suggests.

“Yeah, tear yourself away from Even’s dick a little earlier,” Magnus shrugs, Isak laughing sarcastically, bratty as he snaps back, “if you had a boyfriend like Even, you wouldn’t want to leave him either.”

“A boyfriend?” Magnus frowns, confused, “maybe I’m pansexual, like Even.”

“Do you jerk off to dudes, bro?” Mahdi asks, Jonas listening to them in amusement, Isak tugging at his crimson scarf, warm after jogging his way here.

“Wait…,” Jonas says, tugging it further, exposing Isak’s neck, Isak tutting but allowing it, “what the _fuck_ is that?”

Isak takes the scarf off, proud of his marked neck, the marks and hickeys and scrapes visible, an ugly contrast to the beautiful colour of Isak’s throat.

“It’s a gift,” Isak tells him, Jonas looking at him in disbelief, scoffing, “shitty gift, bro. You look like you’ve been attacked.”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Isak groans, a small smile on his face as he touches his neck, not sore despite its harsh appearance.

“Even’s a vampire!” Magnus jokes, peering at Isak’s neck, “is he?”

“No,” Isak rolls his eyes, “although he likes to suck…”

“ – woah, woah,” Jonas admits defeat, Mahdi giggling with Isak as Magnus gapes at them, Jonas covering his ears, “take your bitten neck and go!” he tells Isak, Isak still giggly and high as he leaves, practically skipping to Geography.

He opens his phone and quickly messages Even on his way.

 **I:** _Magnus thinks you’re a vampire. Jonas thinks I look like shit_

Even never makes him wait long, Isak knows his boyfriend will have his phone in his jean pocket, always to hand.

 **E:** _Yes, you should be very afraid. You’re my virginal sacrifice. And, impossible, my beautiful angel_

 **I:** _I’m not afraid and I’m no virgin. Stop it Even I miss you now_

 **E:** _I know baby, I made sure of that didn’t I? See you later for round two. Remember what’s coming tonight_

 **I:** _I remember. I’ll be thinking of it_

 **E:** _Me too. You’ll have to be naughty today so I have good reason to put you over my knee_

 **I:** _I can do that, Daddy xxx_

He switches his phone to silent and drops it to the bottom of his bag, knowing he could easily become distracted if he allows the conversation to carry on. He makes it just in time, rushing to his seat, neck on full display and others turn to look, even his teacher narrowing his eyes at Isak but choosing not to comment. It’s soft, perhaps too soft, but Isak’s been sad knowing he’s back at school without Even being there. Yet, like this, with the remainder of yesterday on Isak’s skin, a part of him is here and Isak doesn’t feel so alone. He feels his phone vibrate and can’t resist sneakily checking.

 **E:** _Perfect. Roll on this evening. Look pretty for me when I get home, Issy._

Isak blushes, about to text back when he feels eyes on him, his teacher thankfully giving him just a silent warning rather than a verbal one. He throws the phone back in his bag, a warm feeling overtaking him, and he smiles, lost in a daydream, time travelling to the future.

*


End file.
